This invention relates to a steam grill, particularly to one supplying steam to different foods to be grilled positioned in a grilling section, and specifically to a steam grill where water is supplied via a dripping section into a heating section to be vaporized, with the water volume flowing into the heating section being controlled. The heating section heats up water to create steam to flow into a grilled section for moistening food to be grilled therein in various degrees according to different materials of food so as to grill foods to have proper resilience, moisture and texture.
A conventional steam grill generally has a grill plate placed on an inner bottom of a steam grill, a heating member positioned under the grill plate, and an upper lid pivotally connected to the grill housing. In the grilling process, the heating member electrically heats up food placed on the grill plate, but water in the food may be substantially evaporated out to cause the food to become very dry and have inferior texture.
This invention has been devised to offer a steam grill supplying steam for grilling food so as to let the grilled food have proper moisture, resilience and texture when eaten.
The feature of the invention is an upper lid provided with a recess for placing a water-storing member thereon and a transparent cover closing the water-storing member. The water-storing member and the transparent cover have a filling hole, and a dripping controller is provided in a chamber formed in the water-storing member. The dripping controller has a turning cap extending out of the transparent cover for manually turning to adjust water volume dropping down into the heating section. A shaft fits in a tubular portion of the turning cap and is always kept resiliently pushed downward.
A gap is formed between a hole in the bottom of the water-storing member and a lower tapered end of the shaft to allow water to flow down into the heating section for heating tubes to heat the water into steam. The steam flows down through holes in a bottom wall of the heating section to moisten food to be grilled. The gap can be adjusted by turning the turning cap to let different volumes of water flow through the gap into the heating section according to different foods to be grilled.